Una Aventura Digital
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Una antigua profecía habla de la llegada de los elegidos y los digimon sagrados que despertaran y se reunirán una vez mas cuando el tiempo mas oscuro se presente en el Digimundo y el antiguo mal regrese. El tiempo ha llegado y una Bestia Sagrada convocara a los Niños Elegidos para que salven al Digimundo al lado de estos digimon. Ahora es cuando la aventura ¡Digievoluciona!
1. Prologo

Hola. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Esta vez es un crossover de Naruto y Digimon.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Digimon no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Hay un lugar oscuro donde ningún rayo de luz es capaz de existir. En cuyos cielos se abre un vórtice dimensional que da paso a los datos de seres malignos que han sido derrotados. Una tierra creada por los sentimientos negativos en los corazones humanos.

No existe la felicidad ni la alegría.

La energía negativa y la maldad son las únicas que reinan la atmosfera de aquel lugar habitado por los seres de corazones más negros y llenos de odio que podrían existir en ese mundo. Criaturas de terribles pesadillas que anidan en profundas cuevas que nunca es bueno perturbar, ni si quiera por los habitantes de aquel lugar.

En un bosque de árboles, cuyas hojas rojas brillaban siniestras en la oscuridad desoladora, corrían dos pequeñas criaturas, una más que la otra, llevando, con ellos objetos muy valiosos que les fueron encomendados por un ser sagrado. Con la misión de llevarlos con sus legítimos dueños.

— ¡Corre, Phascomon! No dejes de correr o nos alcanzaran—decía entre jadeos, a su compañero; una criatura de apariencia de un diablillo con las orejas puntiagudas dobladas, de color morado con un pañuelo rojo amarado al cuello, una carita sonriente en el vientre y guantes rojos.

 **._._._._._.**

 **IMPMON**

 **Etapa: Infantil**

 **Digimon Tipo: Pequeño Diablo**

 **Su Ataque Especial es: Noche de Tinieblas**

 **._._._._._.**

—Ya no puedo más. Mis patas son muy cortas.

La criatura, con apariencia de un oso pequeño color café, de ojos soñolientos con una marca roja atravesando en vertical cada uno, pequeños cuernos, cola, alas como de murciélago y garras rojas, tropezó por el cansancio que tenía.

 **._._._._._.**

 **PHASCOMON**

 **Etapa: Infantil**

 **Digimon Tipo: Bestia Demonio**

 **Su Ataque Especial es: Bostezo Malvado**

 **._._._._._.**

—Tienes que seguir tú solo, Impmon—dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse.

— ¡Estás loco!—chillo—. Nos encargaron esta misión a los dos y los dos tenemos que cumplirla.

—Si continuamos los dos, no lo lograremos. En cambio, si yo me quedo y los detengo te daré el tiempo suficiente para que salgas de este lugar.

Impmon meneo la cabeza sin querer aceptar.

—Es la única forma de lograrlo, Impmon. Recuerda que de esta misión depende la salvación de nuestro mundo—trato de convencerlo Phascomon.

De pronto se encogieron atemorizados ante un alarido que se escuchó demasiado cercano de donde estaban. Las criaturas que los perseguían ya pronto les darían alcance.

—No puedes retrasarte más. ¡Vete, Impmon! Usa el DigiCore que nos dieron y ¡sal de aquí!—le grito al momento que escuchaba el batir de alas aproximándose más cerca.

— ¡Pero morirás!—replico negándose a la idea de abandonar a su amigo.

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que tú salgas de aquí y entregues esos objetos a sus dueños. Ellos son nuestra única esperanza.

Impmon sabía que lo que decía su amigo era cierto. Ahora en esos momentos no importaba si alguno de los dos moría, lo importante era llevar a cabo la misión que les habian encomendado, pero él se negaba a dejar a su amigo atrás cuando lo más probable era que ya no lo volvería a ver y sin embargo… sabía que tenía que irse.

—Prométeme que me alcanzaras cuando tengas oportunidad—pidió, Impmon—. ¡Prométemelo!

Phascomon sonrió aunque su sonrisa no llego a sus soñolientos ojos.

—Te lo prometo.

Aunque ambos supieron que esa era una promesa vacía, pues sabían que el más pequeño no podría cumplirla, ninguno se despidió.

Asintiendo, Impmon se echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies y sin mirar atrás. Llevando con él, el morralito donde cargaba los valiosos objetos.

Mientras que con todo el valor que podría poseer una criatura de la oscuridad como el, Phascomon se dispuso a hacerles frente a los enemigos que los perseguían.

Las copas de los árboles que lo rodeaban se empezaron a agitar y las hojas rojas cayeron como lluvia carmesí cubriendo la negra tierra de un manto rojo, dándole un toque siniestro a ese lúgubre bosque.

Sin mucho preámbulo más, enormes criaturas emergieron de las copas de los arboles agitando sus alas negras con la apariencia de un dragón, poderosas garras rojas y una cola que terminaba en forma de garra les daban un aspecto letal y maligno.

 **._._._._._.**

 **DEVIDRAMON**

 **Etapa: Adulto**

 **Digimon Tipo: Dragón Maligno**

 **Su Ataque Especial es: Uñas Carmesí**

 **._._._._._.**

Enfocando sus cuatro ojos rojos en el pequeño digimon, los Devidramon se lanzaron a atacarlo.

Temblando de miedo, pero sabiendo que su mundo dependía de que le diera más tiempo a su amigo para cumplir la misión y salir de ese lugar, Phascomon también los ataco.

— ¡Garras Paralizantes!

Los Devidramon que estaban a su alcance fueron afectados por el veneno paralizante de Phascomon, pero los que no fueron alcanzados por él se le fueron encima con sus garras refulgiendo en un intenso rojo.

— ¡Uñas Carmesí!

El ataque de los Devidramon fue mortal.

—Tu puedes lograrlo, Impmon. Confió en ti—fueron las últimas palabras de Phascomon.

El pequeño digimon se convirtió en miles de luces brillantes que se elevaron hasta el cielo negro y que, sin embargo, se abrió dándole salida de aquel oscuro lugar.

La pequeña criatura oscura se había ganado el derecho de renacer en un mundo lleno de luz.

§§§

Impmon logro salir del bosque a un claro donde podría crear la puerta de salida de ese lugar. Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pues había visto las luces elevándose al cielo y desaparecer en él, no le cupo duda de que su amigo ya se había marchado, abrió el morralito para sacar el DigiCore y este empezó a emitir una poderosa luz que ilumino todo el claro asiendo que de la tierra infértil nacieran hermosas flores blancas y el cielo se llenara de hermosos colores. Una vez que la fuerza de la luz disminuyo, ante Impmon apareció un arco de luz. Al otro lado de este se podía ver otro bosque, pero este era verde y de plantas coloridas.

Era la superficie, por así decirlo, pues el sitio donde se encontraba era el lugar más oscuro de ese mundo.

Sin tiempo que perder avanzo hacia el portal pero segundos antes de atravesarlo la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y él hubiera caído al vacío si no hubiera logrado agarrarse de una roca que sobresalía de la pared.

Guardo el DigiCore en el morralito y se dispuso a subir pero cuando volteo hacia arriba la imagen de un Devidramon lo detuvo, este le rugió e Impmon casi se suelta de la roca.

Temblando de miedo Impmon se obligó a buscar otra forma de subir pero no encontraba ninguna y estaba seguro que el Devidramon ya planeaba sacarlo de allí el mismo pero si lo hacía el ya no tendría escapatoria alguna.

El Devidramon se alejó de la orilla al ver que no alcanzaría al pequeño digimon haciendo que Impmon suspirara con algo de alivio.

La única forma posible era que saltara hasta el otro extremo. Tenía la ventaja que el espacio fuera estrecho como para que los Devidramon cupieran en el pero era lo suficientemente ancho como para que él se callera al vacío si saltaba. No habiendo otra opción Impmon reunió todas las fuerzas que el poder del DigiCore le había dado y salto hasta el otro extremo lográndolo por muy poco.

Empezó a subir antes de que el Devidramon regresara.

Solo necesitaba llegar a la orilla y ahí mismo se encontraba el portal para poder salir. Una vez lo logro se lanzó al portal logrando atravesarlo pero en una rápida mirada hacia atrás vio al Devidramon seguirlo.

— ¡Oh, no! Maldita sea—sabiendo que lo atraparía saco el DigiCore y los valiosos objetos y los lanzo para que atravesaran el portal—. Por favor, que lleguen hasta sus dueños.

El DigiCore pareció reaccionar ante su deseo pues empezó a emitir de nuevo una potente luz y se elevó junto con los objetos atravesando el portal.

Impmon sintió como el Devidramon lo apresaba entre sus garras.

—Te atrape pequeño traidor.

—Prefiero ser mil veces un traidor que ver destruido mi mundo—pataleo el pequeño digimon.

—Veamos que castigo te dan los Grandes Señores por esto.

La puerta se cerró y Devidramon se elevó en el cielo con Impmon hacia el castillo de los Grandes Señores.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí quedo el prólogo de esta nueva historia que no pude resistirme en publicar.

Quiero saber su opinión. Así que déjenme saber si les gusto y quieren que la continúe por medio de un comentario. El próximo capítulo esta ya casi listo… así que ustedes deciden.

También necesito saber si les gustaría que este fuera un shonen ai (chicoxchico) más específicamente un SasuNaru. Así que díganme si les gustaría, yo espero que si XD

Sayonara.

P.D. Para los que leen mi otra historia An Endless Tale, les digo que el próximo capítulo también está ya casi listo. Así que pronto actualizare.


	2. ¡Excursión a la Torre de Tokio! P1

Aquí está la continuación de este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste esta primera parte del capítulo, ya que lo tuve que dividir porque me quedo demasiado largo.

De ante mano perdonen mis errores ortográficos. ¡Onegai!

 **Canción:** Butter-Fly de Kōji Wada.

 **Versión al español:** Si tú lo deseas de Cesar Franco.

 **Opening:** Digimon Adventure 01.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Akiyoshi Hongo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Asucey Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

§§§

Introducción

Año 1955.

Condado de Filadelfia, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos.

Universidad de Pensilvania.

En el sótano de la universidad se llevaba a cabo un hecho que quedaría marcado en la historia de la Red Digital.

—El condado de Filadelfia no puede seguir sufriendo estos apagones, John. Estos apagones son algo de lo que nuestra planta de energía no se puede reponer tan rápido y está afectando a nuestra comunidad. La gente ya no quiere que esta computadora siga activa.

—Lo sé, Joseph—contesto John al alcalde, un poco decaído ante lo que varios técnicos estaban a punto de hacer. Su compañero de trabajo, William, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No te aflijas. EDVAC todavía está activa y seguramente lo estará por muchos años más—trato de reconfortarlo William.

Un operador técnico dio aviso de que el último interruptor que mantiene encendida la computadora ENIAC estaba a punto de apagarse.

—Anda, te doy la oportunidad de ser tú el que apague el interruptor—le concedió Joseph.

John acepto y se dirigió hacia el interruptor. Ya una vez con su mano lista para apagarlo observo por última vez las luces parpadeantes de la computadora y sus válvulas electrónicas. Esta era, posiblemente, la primera computadora digital creada y fueron él y William, los que la construyeron. Hoy se perdía la primera computadora que los conectaba a la red.

Con un suspiro de pesar y un movimiento de su mano apago el interruptor.

Una potente estática recorrió la ENIAC y Filadelfia sufrió su último apagón.

Toda su base de datos y programas fueron a parar a la red digital.

A las 23:45 del 2 de Octubre de 1955 la ENIAC fue desactivada para siempre.

§§§

 _ **Yo solamente quiero amarte**_

 _ **Y todo mi calor brindarte**_

 _ **Te hare olvidar**_

 _ **Esas penas que te hacen mal**_

… _**Digimon…**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento**_

 _ **Y cada momento vivirlo**_

 _ **Te hare olvidar**_

 _ **Esas penas que te hacen mal**_

… _**Digimon…**_

 _ **Con el amor wow wow wow**_

 _ **Se puede siempre**_

 _ **Alcanzar lo mejor**_

 _ **Con el amor wow wow wow**_

 _ **Los sueños que tengas**_

 _ **Se van a cumplir…**_

…

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar**_

 _ **Solo tienes que confiar**_

 _ **Mucho en ti y seguir**_

 _ **Puedes contar conmigo**_

 _ **Te doy todo mi apoyo**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar**_

 _ **Si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar**_

 _ **Y las estrellas tocar**_

 _ **Digimon…**_

§§§

La Búsqueda de los Emblemas.

 **Capítulo 1**

¡Excursión en la Torre de Tokio!

¡Un Viaje a Otro Mundo!

Parte 1

Verano del 2015. Tiempo Actual.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **El verano de ese año el planeta Tierra se volvió extraño.**

 **-.-.-.-**

Distrito Odaiba, Ciudad de Minato, Japón.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Date prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela!—grito un hombre mayor de cabello blanco desde abajo en el comedor.

Mientras que arriba en su cuarto un niño de once años se volvía a acurrucar entre sus sabanas y su suave cama después de haber escuchado el grito de su padrino.

Hoy era el último día de escuela y daban inicio las vacaciones de verano. Esta misma tarde la escuela tenía organizado una excursión a la torre de Tokio. Le daba tanta flojera levantarse pero esa excursión prometía ser genial pues el profesor le había prometido llevarlo a un puesto de ramen que era famoso y se encontraba no muy lejos de la torre. Así que se levantó quitándose las sabanas de encima y se sacó de su cabeza el gorrito con boca de rana dejando libre su alborotado cabello rubio.

Con algo más de pereza se fue a meter al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida y bajar a almorzar.

Una vez bañado y cambiado tomo sus inseparables goggles verdes, que llevaban su nombre escrito, de su escritorio, a un lado de su ventana donde hacia sus tareas, para colocárselos en su cabeza como una diadema y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor. Ahí se encontró a su padrino revisando como siempre sus borradores de los libros que escribía pero que a él no le gustaban pues trataban de cosas pervertidas. Nada más podría salir de la mente sucia que tenía ese viejo pervertido.

Tomo asiento del otro lado de la mesa, donde los papeles del mayor no la ocupaban, y tomo una rebana de pan tostado para untarle mérmela de piña mientras con la otra mano una bola de arroz y se la llevo a la boca dándole un gran mordisco y luego hiso lo mismo con el pan tostado.

—No comas deprisa o terminaras ahogándote con la comida—lo reprendió el mayor que revolvía varias hojas sobre la mesa.

— ¿No deberías de haber pasado ya todo eso que llevas escrito a la computadora y haberlo enviado a la editorial?—pregunto el rubio mientras que veía como el peliblanco se jalaba los cabellos al no encontrar la hoja que buscaba.

El hombre lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Como se nota que no has puesto atención a las noticias, niño.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Toda la parte del sureste de Asia se encontraba con sequias. No había llovido en meses.**

 **En la parte central llovía tanto que hubo inundaciones.**

 **En Norteamérica se registró un verano muy frio.**

 **-.-.-.-**

El rubio dejo de tomar de su vaso de leche y volteo la mirada a la televisión, que se encontraba encendida y tenían en un mueble cercano a la mesa, preguntándose que tenían que ver las noticias con el trabajo de su padrino pervertido.

‟— _Los cambios climáticos siguen sorprendiendo a la población en varias partes del mundo, los especialistas siguen sin saber el por qué. En otras noticias de sucesos extraños. Las quejas siguen después de la falla que hubo esta madrugada en la red digital de todo el mundo. Afectando a casi toda la población al no poder hacer uso de la red—decía el conductor mientras detrás de él, en la pantalla, mostraba las imágenes de personas quejándose de la falta de comunicación en algunas partes de todo el mundo por la caída de la red digital"._

Las imágenes iban desde aeropuertos con los vuelos detenidos, calles con problemas de tráfico al no funcionar los semáforos, cajeros automáticos fuera de uso, metros detenidos y mucho más.

‟— _Hay que recordar que estas fallas se vienen presentando desde hace casi dos meses ya y esta vez la falla de la red ha sido más notoria al haber afectado a todo el mundo en general. La red ha podido ser restaurada para el uso de la televisión y algunos otros servicios pero otros más siguen fuera de funcionamiento"._

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Las fallas en la red digital eran aún más extrañas.**

 **Estaban afectado a todo el mundo.**

 **-.-.-.-**

—Vaya. No sabía que eso estuviera sucediendo—dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido.

—Si—suspiro el mayor—. La caída de la red está afectado a muchos y es por eso que no puedo usar la computadora para enviar mi trabajo. Tendré que llevarlo yo mismo.

El niño asintió mientras masticaba la comida y la tragaba.

—Entonces muchos llegaran tarde hoy. Tal vez incluso se cancele la excursión.

—Te equivocas. Tu maestro de física me llamo para decirme que han logrado hacer funcionar la estación de Odaiba y el tráfico vehicular ya está circulando, así que yo podre ir a llevar mi trabajo y tú a la excursión.

El menor miro con irritación al peliblanco.

—Porque no me sorprende. Ese maestro es un flojo y para colmo le gustan tus libros. Ambos son igual de pervertidos por eso nadie les hace caso y terminaran viejos y seniles—hablo mientras se terminaba la comida a grandes bocados. Una vez que termino agrego con burla—. Aunque tú ya lo eres Ero-sennin.

Terminando de decir esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes recoger su bento de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, preparado anteriormente por su padrino, para después tomar su mochila del sillón y salir corriendo por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo.

El mayor tardo un poco en caer en cuenta de lo que le dijo el rubio pero cuando lo hiso una vena en su frente se hincho y su grito se escuchó por toda Odaiba.

— ¡NARUTO! ¡CONDENADO CHAMACO!

§§§

Naruto camino con paso tranquilo por el camino hacia la escuela. Más adelante, dando la vuelta en la esquina de la siguiente acera cruzando la calle, vio a uno de sus amigos y compañero de clases. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle, no sin antes verificar que no viniera ningún coche, y le dio alcance.

— ¡Hey, Shikamaru!

El chico volteo dejando ver a Naruto su típica expresión de pereza y cansancio. Llevaba el cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta. Su atuendo era un pantalón negro de mezclilla, remera de tirantes blanca y encima una chaqueta gris de mangas largas con los bordes de color verde, en la espalda llevaba el símbolo de su familia en color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

—Hola, Naruto—saludo el chico con voz aburrida.

— ¿Estás listo para la excursión?—pregunto Naruto cuando empezaron a caminar.

—Sí, viejo. Que fastidio.

—Vamos. Tal vez no sea tan malo—le dijo mientras le sonreía de aquella forma que lo hacía parecer un zorro.

Shikamaru volteo a verlo con aburrición teniendo que mirar un poco hacia abajo, pues Naruto era algunos centímetros más bajo que él.

Naruto era algo bajo de estatura para su edad. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos de color azul cielo intensos, era alegre y travieso y también solía ser algo impulsivo. Comúnmente se vestía de colores naranja, azul, blanco, verde o negro. Como ese día que decidió usar una remera azul de mangas cortas y sobre esta una sudadera ligera sin mangas y pantalones color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Pero lo que más caracterizaba a Naruto eran sus tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas.

En el resto del camino hablaron de lo que harían en la torre de Tokio y otros lugares que podrían visitar. Hasta que llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron hacia su salón. Dentro de este sus demás compañeros ya se encontraban platicando mientras esperaban al profesor.

— ¡Hola a todos!—Naruto entro saludando a todos corriendo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros hechos bolita con Shikamaru detrás de él.

Una chica que se encontraba con sus compañeras en el otro extremo del salón, enfrente del pizarrón, hiso un sonido despectivo ante el saludo entusiasta del rubio.

—Otra vez el idiota de Naruto siempre queriendo llamar la atención. Es tan fastidioso, ¿no creen, chicas?—sus compañeras asintieron de acuerdo, excepto dos de ellas que habian respondido el saludo del chico y que ante el comentario de la chica de pelo rosa se retiraron del grupo, pues ellas solo estaban ahí ayudando a limpiar el pizarrón.

Naruto y Shikamaru ya se encontraban platicando con sus compañeros. Algunos comentaban acerca de la falla en la red digital y otros se enfocaban en la excursión. Muchos se estaban entusiasmados con salir mientras que otros no pues ya habian visitado la torre de Tokio.

—Sera divertido salir. Hace mucho ya que no hacemos una excursión—comento uno.

—Hubiera sido mejor ir a un campamento—dijo otro.

—Eso hubiera sido aburrido. Pasar las vacaciones de verano en un solo lugar—replico uno.

—Es cierto. Yo prefiero dormir en mi cama que en una bolsa de dormir—comento Shikamaru, cuya voz se escuchó amortiguada por la meza del pupitre al tener la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados usándolos como almohada.

La puerta corrediza del salón de pronto se abrió entrando por esta el profesor de la clase, haciendo que todos se sentaran en sus lugares. Shikamaru aun así no cambio su postura.

—Buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días, profesor Iruka—contesto la clase.

—Supongo que algunos estarán enterados de lo que ocurrió esta madrugada—recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por la mayoría—. Bueno con motivo de este suceso hemos decidido adelantar la excursión y dentro de quince minutos quiero que todos estén listos y salgan al patio delantero, ¿han entendido?

—Sí, profesor.

El profesor Iruka salió del salón y los alumnos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas para después de los quince minutos dirigirse al patio delantero donde varios autobuses ya se encontraban estacionados fuera del portón de la escuela. El grupo fue hasta donde se encontraba su profesor con un tablero en manos.

— ¡Miren, ahí está Sasuke-kun!

Grito de pronto la misma chica peli-rosa, que hiso el comentario sobre Naruto en el salón, al ver recargo bajo la sombra de un árbol a un chico de cabello negro-azulado, pantalones negros, remera azul con cuello alto, unos guantes blancos que solo cubrían hasta un poco debajo de sus nudillos y zapatillas deportivas negras.

—Sasuke. Acércate al grupo que en unos momentos subiremos al autobús para partir—pidió el profesor Iruka al chico, que se acercó al grupo y permaneció ahí sin mostrar interés alguno.

—Es un teme—dijo de pronto Naruto que se encontraba con Shikamaru y dos chicos más, cerca del portón.

—Tal vez solo no le gusta relacionarse con los demás como a ti, Naruto—opino un chico de piel clara y cabello oscuro castaño y de ojos color perla.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que se comporte como un teme, Neji—replico cruzándose de brazos.

—Como sea. Él se ha comportado así desde que llego a esta escuela. No ha hecho ningún amigo… siempre está solo. Las únicas que parecen estar cerca de él, son las chicas pero siempre termina alejándose de ellas por lo fastidiosas y chillonas que son.

Shikamaru volteo a ver al chico del que estaban hablando y definitivamente le pareció un chico que prefería la soledad que tener amigos.

—Pues yo recuerdo que Naruto trato de hacerse su amigo y no acepto. De hecho fue muy frio con el—dijo algo molesto un chico de cabello castaño despeinado, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendiduras y marcas color rojo en sus mejillas que el mismo se pintaba.

Todos permanecieron callados hasta que el profesor llamo al grupo.

—Muy bien, chicos. Todos suban al autobús, ya es hora de partir.

Todos los grupos subieron a su respectivo autobús. Una vez que el grupo de quinto grado se hubo acomodado en los asientos el profesor Iruka pasó lista y verificando que todos estaban con él, dio la orden al chofer de iniciar el viaje. Pero unos golpes en la puerta del autobús hiso que se detuviera.

Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer de cabello corto color marrón y ojos del mismo color, que respiraba algo agitada.

—Perdón, ¿se le ofrece algo?—pregunto Iruka, con amabilidad.

—Sí, busco a Sasuke.

El reconocimiento alumbro en el rostro del profesor.

—Por supuesto. Usted debe ser la madre de Sasuke.

—Así es, soy Rin Uchiha—se presentó la mujer, dándole un saludo de mano al profesor.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Iruka, el profesor de Sasuke—contesto Iruka el saludo.

Se asomó a los asientos para llamar al chico que de inmediato bajo para encontrarse con la mujer. Mientras que Naruto observaba desde su lugar a través de la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto el chico con visible molestia. Realmente no se esperaba que esa mujer viniera a buscarlo hasta la escuela.

La mujer un poco intimidada por la reacción del chico se apresuró a contestar.

—Solo vine a traerte tu bento. Lo dejaste olvidado—dijo un poco nerviosa para después agregar con una calidad sonrisa—. Te prepare tu comida favorita.

Le extendió la mano con el bento, que era envuelto por un prenda cuadrada de color azul marino, para que lo tomara pero Sasuke se lo arrebato de mala manera, exaltándola.

—No tenías que traerlo hasta aquí. Porque yo no lo deje olvidado—la voz de Sasuke fue fría.

Rin se quedó paralizada por unos segundos ante las crueles palabras del chico.

—Entiendo—con una sonrisa triste bajo la mirada asiendo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos.

Sasuke la miro con indiferencia notando como los hombros de la mujer temblaban ligeramente.

Naruto que había estado observando todo se apresuró a bajar ante las protestas del profesor. No podía creer que ese teme se estuviera comportando como un idiota.

—Hola, mucho gusto—saludo con entusiasmo cuando estuvo a un lado de Sasuke, el cual lo miraba con incredulidad y algo de molestia.

Rin levanto la mirada viendo enfrente de ella a un lindo chico rubio de ojos azul cielo sonriéndole como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Hola—respondió tratando de limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habian empezado a formar en sus ojos—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke—respondió al momento de pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Sasuke.

La mujer se sorprendió pues hasta ahora ella no había escuchado mencionar a Sasuke que tuviera algún amigo, pero saber que tenía uno la lleno de felicidad. Se veía que ese niño era muy especial.

—Pues mucho gusto, Naruto. Yo soy Rin, la madre de Sasuke—se presentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Justo en sus marquitas.

Naruto solo rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sasuke lo miraba con enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese dobe a presentarse como su mejor amigo si ni siquiera se hablaban? Y esa mujer que le había creído cuando el en ningún momento menciono tener algún amigo. No los necesitaba, no le hacían falta. Él era un genio y no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas como la amistad. Todo eso era una estupidez.

—Es hora de irnos muchachos—les anuncio el profesor, que se asomó por la puerta del autobús.

—Vamos, Sasuke. Despídete de tu mamá—lo apremio Naruto, dándole un leve empujón.

El pelinegro lo miro con fastidio para luego voltear a ver a la mujer. El no pretendía aparentar algo que no era enfrente de ese idiota y se lo iba a dejar claro, pero de pronto se vio envuelto entre los brazos de la mujer que lo estrecho en su pecho y el sin quererlo aspiro el aroma de su perfume floral que se desprendía de su vestido blanco. Una calidez lo embargo haciéndolo desistir de apartarse del abrazo y solo se quedó ahí, sintiendo la calidez que esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre le trasmitía.

Esa mujer, había ocasiones en que con sus atenciones y sus preocupaciones, lo hacía sentirse débil y eso lo enfurecía. Él no podía ser débil de ninguna manera.

Con algo menos de brusquedad de la planeada se apartó y enfoco su mirada en la de ella. Lo que vio en sus ojos lo dejo confundido y molesto a la vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer a pesar de todos los desplantes que le hacía, sus miradas frías y su indiferencia? ¿Por qué lo seguía viendo con esa ternura y cariño? ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por él, si él no la quería?

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¡¿Por qué?!_

La miro con enojo porque no soportaba no entender que pasaba por su cabeza para seguir comportándose así con él. No la entendía y eso lo enfurecía. Hace mucho tiempo le dijo que jamás la llegaría a querer porque a él no le interesaba el cariño que quería darle.

Pero esa mujer… sacudió la cabeza. No, él no tenía por qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. No le interesaba, porque al final sabía que sería igual. Siempre era igual.

—Adiós, señora Uchiha—se despidió Naruto para luego irse subiendo al autobús.

—Adiós, Naruto—se despidió Rin, para luego voltear a ver a Sasuke—. Se ve que es un chico agradable. Me alegro que tengas un amigo.

Sasuke la miro con fastidio. Esa mujer no podía comprender que él no tenía amigos, pero esa era culpa del dobe. Iba a empezar a aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas, pero otra vez las acciones de ella lo tomaron desprevenido…

Rin poso sus labios en la frente de Sasuke para después pegar su frente a la suya con sus brazos envolviéndolo en otro abrazo que lo dejo desarmado.

Rin había descubierto que la cercanía de Naruto había provocado que Sasuke bajara esa coraza de hielo e indiferencia sin que se diera cuenta; dándole la oportunidad de acercarse de esa manera al pelinegro.

—Cuídate—le pidió aun sin despegar sus frentes y sin que Sasuke pudiera moverse pero estando atento a lo que le decía—, y cuida a Naruto también, se ve que es algo impulsivo. —Por último y sintiendo que tenía que decírselo ahora, musito con calidez—. Yo te estaré esperando en casa, hijo. Te quiero.

Terminando de decirle esto se separó de él y sin más, al verse libre del abrazo y con el corazón palpitando a mil, Sasuke echó a correr al autobús sin despedirse. Una vez que estuvo arriba del autobús este empezó su marcha.

Rin se quedó mirando el autobús hasta que este desapareció de su vista, sintiendo como hace un momento había logrado demostrarle su cariño a Sasuke, más que en cualquier otro momento desde que llego a su vida.

§§§

Después de casi dos horas, en las que ni Sasuke ni Naruto menciono algo de lo sucedido, llegaron a la torre de Tokio.

Majestuosa se alzaba inmensa hasta casi rozar las nubes en el cielo. Pintada de rojo y blanco, la torre de Tokio, se veía abarrotada de cientos de personas. Muchas de ellas eran extranjeras que venían a ver una de las más grandes atracciones de Japón.

El grupo de quinto grado bajo en orden del autobús siguiendo a su profesor hasta llegar al área comercial y entretenimiento de la torre, era un edificio de cuatro plantas situado debajo de la torre y cuyos ascensores te llevaban directamente a los Observadores.

—Muy bien, chicos. Primero iremos a los observadores y después podremos volver aquí y tomar un descanso. Tenemos pases gratis al observador especial gracias al padre de Shikamaru—todos aplaudieron—. Así que disfruten del paseo. Andando grupo.

— ¡Sí!—fue el grito en general.

Todos empezaron a subir en los ascensores en grupos. El ascenso fue rápido y pronto se vieron en la planta más alta de la torre, el observador especial.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **Ocho de los muchachos que disfrutaban su excursión.**

 **No sabían que dentro de poco estarían en un mundo desconocido.**

 **Donde comenzarían sus aventuras.**

 **-.-.-.-**

Naruto pronto salió corriendo hacia las barandas, desde donde se podía admirar toda la Ciudad de Minato. Su grupo de amigos pronto le dio alcance, mientras los otros se dispersaban por el lugar.

—Es genial que tu padre haya conseguido entradas gratis para nosotros, Shikamaru—decía Naruto, mientras no dejaba de ver la vista que se le ofrecía desde esa altura.

 **-.-.-**

 **Naruto Namikaze:**

 **Once años de quinto de grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Su jefe estaba muy contento, pues fue el quien arreglo la red de la torre para que pudiera haber señal de televisión. Por eso padre aprovecho para pedírselos y el hombre, gustoso se los dio. Hasta creo que le dio un aumento, viejo—dijo Shikamaru, sin mucho interés.

 **-.-.-**

 **Shikamaru Nara:**

 **Once años de quinto grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Vaya, Shikamaru. Tu papá es todo un genio.

Alabo Kiba, el chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

 **-.-.-**

 **Kiba Inuzuka:**

 **Once años del mismo grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Es bueno saber que nuestra ciudad cuenta con personas como el señor Nara, en este tipo de situaciones—opino tímidamente una chica de cabello corto azulado y ojos color perla.

 **-.-.-**

 **Hinata Hyūga:**

 **Once años también del mismo grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Hinata tiene razón—concordó otra chica de cabello rubio atado en una cola y ojos color verde claro.

 **-.-.-**

 **Ino Yamanaka:**

 **Once años de quinto grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Es cierto. Tu padre también trabaja con el padre de Shikamaru, ¿no es así, Ino?—comento Neji.

 **-.-.-**

 **Neji Hyūga:**

 **Doce años de sexto grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—Sí.

—Miren—llamo la atención Kiba—. Sai ya se puso a dibujar.

En el otro extremo un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con un cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo y lápiz en mano, dibujando la vista que tenia de los altos edificios.

 **-.-.-**

 **Sai Himura:**

 **Doce años de sexto grado.**

 **-.-.-**

—El teme ya hasta encontró también su rincón para que nadie lo moleste.

Naruto observaba a Sasuke que se encontraba en un rincón ignorando como un grupo de niñas, liderado por la peli-rosa, querían acercarse pero no se atrevían.

 **-.-.-**

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

 **Once años de quinto grado.**

 **-.-.-**

Momentos después algunos ocuparon un telescopio y otros se pusieron a tomarse fotos con sus amigos. Todos se divertían y planeaban entusiasmados lo que harían en el resto de sus vacaciones.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el clima empezó a cambiar. Las nubes empezaron a tornarse grises hasta casi alcanzar el color negro. El viento areció tan fuerte que los ventanales que cubrían el observatorio empezaron a temblar. Los chicos temerosos se sostuvieron de las barras metálicas, pues la propia torre temblaba ligeramente, y otros corrieron a los ascensores.

Con desesperación el profesor Iruka llamaba a todos a los ascensores pero al momento de avanzar hacia ellos varios chicos cayeron al suelo ante un par de ventanales que se rompieron por el fuerte viento. Todos tuvieron que sostenerse de lo que fuera. Hinata se agarró de la esquina de un pilar pero el fuerte viento arrecio aún más e hiso que se soltara siendo arrastrada hasta el gran hueco que dejaron los ventanales rotos.

— ¡Hinata!—Neji se soltó del tuvo, al cual se había aferrado, dejándose arrastrar hasta las barandas de las que Hinata se logró sostener y la aferro a él, tratando de que el fuerte viento no se la llevara—. Te tengo. No te soltare.

— ¡Neji! ¡Hinata!

Naruto al ver la situación también se soltó del telescopio al cual se sujetó para ayudar a Neji, cuando el viento empezó a arrastrar a los primos Hyūga.

Pero nada de eso sirvió porque el viento se hiso más fuerte hasta formar un remolino y arrastrar a ocho de ellos fuera de la torre y elevarlos al cielo cubierto de nubes grises que abrieron paso a ocho luces de diferentes colores que giraban alrededor de una luz blanca.

Las ocho luces levitaron cada una hasta uno de los ocho muchachos que habían caído inconscientes mientras que el remolino se disipaba y la esfera de luz abría un portal transportándolos hacia un lugar desconocido.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **El viaje ya había comenzado.**

 **-.-.-.-**

* * *

Aproveche que esta tarde-noche la tuve libre para subir este capítulo. Tal vez tarde un par de días más para publicar la segunda parte. Espero su comprensión con mi tardanza pues he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y los estudios.

Quiero recordarles que elijan si quieren que este fic sea un yaoi SasuNaru o si quieren que sea de parejas canon. Si se queda en empate como esta hasta ahora, habrá SasuNaru y parejas canon.

¡Así que voten!

Espero sus comentarios para saber su elección.

Gracias a Denix-shin e Izumi Sena que comentaron y a los que siguen esta historia y la han agregado a favoritos.


End file.
